Of Tears and Laughter
by EndlessStars
Summary: Ed and Al are young orphan prodigies who have just entered high school. They're smart, strong, and perfectly capable of surviving on their own. Despite all that, however, they're still kids with a lot to learn. But their semi-normal life, is soon disturbed when a mysterious gang comes to their neighborhood. They call themselves The Homunculus. Modern AU, Kid!Ed, Kid!Al, Teen!Roy
1. Prologue

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting a new fanfiction when I haven't finished my other one, But inspiration struck me. Hello reader, I am EndlessStars and welcome to me second fanfiction. This is basically a modern AU about Ed and Al, who are orphans struggling to survive high school at the age of nine and ten. There will be a plot, but this chapter is just something like a prologue. It gives you a little background information and helps me start off this story. Updates will be scattered since I plan on writing whenever I feel inspired to. Also Hohenheim is the Elric brothers' big brother in the fanfic, and with a good reason that I will reveal later on. For those who are reading my other fic, worry not, I will probably post chapter three tomorrow! Also note that this is not edited. I will go back and edit later on in this story. Now, without further ado, let the story begin!  
**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, why would I be writing on this site?**

Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Al watched as his brother went to retrieve the ball that they had been catch with, a big smile on his face. Today was one of the best days he's had since he and his brother entered high school last year at the tender ages of nine and ten years old. Since they completely skipped middle school, the brothers have been studying nonstop and practicing for a diverse array of competitions. Because of this, they'd barely had anytime to play or relax together.

Now it was the first day of summer and the cheerfully bright sun hung above them in the clear blue sky. He and Ed were playing the simple game of catch in a beautiful green field. Everything was perfect.

The feeling of contentment he was enjoying at the moment reminded Al of his first time going to the movie theater, which had occurred just last week. The thought of the movie that he had seen, Frozen, bought a grin to his face. It was a good film and he hadn't properly enjoyed one since before he started grade school. He was sure that the songs in the movie were permanently stuck in his head, not that he minded that much. He had tried to convince Ed to watch the movie with him since he hadn't seen the popular film yet, but his older brother claimed that his life was busy enough as it is and that he didn't want to waste time watching other people's lives. An idea formed in Al's head.

As Ed returned with the ball, he took a deep breathe to prepare himself. _Hopefully this will convince him to watch the movie._ He thought.

"Hey, Brother..." Ed paused in response to his voice.

"What is it Al?" He asked curiously.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Al began to sing. Ed frowned.

"Um... It's the middle of summer."

"C'mon let's go and play~" He continued, ignoring Ed's comment.

"That's what we were doing!" His brother said, now exasperated rather than confused. He held out the ball towards Al, shaking it and looking at his younger brother pointedly.

"I never see you anymore,"

"I'm right here, Al!"

"Come out the door~"

"Al... _We're in the middle of an empty field!_ _What_ door?" Al noted, with no lack of amusement that Ed was getting annoyed and frustrated.

"It's like you've gone awaaay!"

Ed sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Al, please stop singing. Your not making any sense and it's getting annoying. If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't really funny. I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"We used to be best buddies," Al continued, now very amused.

"We still are!"

"But now we're not~"

" _OH._ Okay, _be that way!_ " Ed snapped, face red with confusion and frustration and cheeks puffed out angrily.

"I wish you would tell me why!"

" _You_ tell _me_ why!"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Uh... Fine, whatever. As long as you stop singing!"

"It doesn't have to be a snowman~"

"What else would we build out of snow?!"

"Okay, bye..." Then, smiling widely, Al ran away, snickering as he heard his brother running after him.

"W-What?! _Get back here Alphonse Elric!_ After all that singing, I _finally_ agree to attempt to do the _impossible_ and build a _snowman_ in this _blazing heat_ and then you just _ditch_ me?! Some brother you are! _Get back here!_ "

* * *

The next day, the brothers went to a nearby ice cream parlor, a place they rarely visited due to their lack of money. As he was enjoying his chocolate flavored frozen treat, Al decided that it was a great time to start singing.

"Hey Ed!"

"What?" Ed grumbled grumpily, still a bit miffed about the previous day's occurrence.

"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" Ed looked horrified at the sound of Al's singing.

"No, no, no. Not this again!"

"Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?"

" _I_ didn't!"

"For years I've roamed these empty halls."

"In case you haven't noticed, we live in a four room apartment, Al."

"Why have a ballroom with no balls?"

"Again a four room _apartment_."

"Finally they're opening up the gates!"

"Lalalala, I'm not listening!"

"There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange~"

"You make it sound as if I've kept you locked in a room your entire life!"

"But wow, am I so ready for this change~ 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll music, there'll be light!"

"What are you _talking_ about? You carry your phone and earbuds everywhere! And we used to live on the _streets!_ You've seen _plenty_ of sunlight."

"'Cause for the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night~"

"... Wow, do you like to dance _that_ much?"

* * *

A week later, the two brothers were sitting in front of their old TV, Ed finally agreeing to watch it as long as Al agreed to stop singing.

Al now watched, a bit fascinated as his brother's usually scowling face relaxed and for once, he looked his age. He was relieved to see that Ed could still look that way. Ever since their parents died and their big brother Hohenheim abandoned them, Ed had to grow up, and fast. He had taken the responsibility of giving Al an actual childhood and a home. Even in those days that they had roamed the streets, Ed had put on a mask of bravery and kept both of them safe alive, somehow. Now that everything's changed for the better however, Al wanted to make Ed smile as much as possible, to make up for his years of scowling.

Content with the results today bought, Al sat back and enjoyed the movie, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

From that day on, Friday became dubbed as movie night and no matter what, the brothers would always find time to sit and be kids for awhile.

* * *

 **A/N: Finished! That was really fun to write! Also, to anyone who's wondering, I decided to make Al become a Frozen fan, because I wanted to show that despite all the hardships he's gone through, he's still a kid. That, and I really wanted Ed to react to the songs! This idea actually originated from a Frozen parody that my friend and I wrote. I thought it'd be fun to add it in here! Please review, I'd really appreciate it. I want to know that I have an audience, but if I don't I'll still update since I don't want to be that author who threatens readers into reviewing... Anyway, I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism since I'm a beginner in writing. Was this chapter good? Bad? Needs improvement? I'll probably update by next week, but no promises! Until next time, I, EndlessStars, bid you farewell!  
**


	2. Chapter 1:The New Student

**A/N: Hello, me again! Thank you curligurl0896 for reviewing and thank you to anybody else who decided to favorite/follow this story! I really appreciate it! In this chapter, the story will truly begin and we meet a couple of our antagonists. Keep in mind that this chapter isn't edited. Without further ado, let the story truly begin!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA**

Chapter 1: The New Student of Amestris High

Today was the first day of school.

Al walked through the door and into his first period class, History, and plopped down into the closest desk. He wasn't used to waking up so early again and he had only slept for six hours the previous night. His new teacher, apparently named Mr. Smith according to the name tag on his desk, seemed rather surprised to see how young one of his students was. Al ignored his gaze however, since he was used to getting stared at. After all, it wasn't very usual for a nine year old to be attending high school.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Al, who had laid his head down on his desk, looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

A boy with black hair and eyes stood before him, a strange smile that was neither malicious nor kind on his face. Most importantly, however, the boy seemed to be his age! He blinked, suddenly very awake and surprised.

"Um... Hello?" He said hesitantly, unsure of how he should respond to this strange boy's presence.

"Greetings. Mind if a sit beside you?" Al shook his head mutely and the boy placed his things on the desk next to him.

"Um... What's your name?" Al asked for the sake of starting a conversation. Again, the boy gave him that weird smile.

"Selim. Selim Bradley."

"Nice to meet you. My name's-"

"Alphonse Elric, correct?" He blinked, confused and more than a bit freaked out.

"Um... Yeah, that's my name. How do you-"

"How do I know?" Selim smirked as Al gave him the fish eyes. "I've heard a lot about you, even before I came here. After all, it isn't everyday that such a young student comes to attend high school. My brother has also spoken highly of you."

"Who's-"

"My brother? Why he's Student Council President Bradley." Al studied him for a moment, as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. Selim grinned. "And no, I'm not a mind reader. I'm just good at guessing what's on other people's minds." Al frowned disbelieving.

"If you say so..." He said slowly. "So what are you doing here, Selim?"

"Attending school like every other student here." Selim answered smoothly. "Like you, I suppose you could say that I'm a prodigy."

"Wow, really? I didn't expect to meet another student my age at this school!"

"Well, I'm older than I appear. I'm actually fourteen."

"Oh." Al blinked, not quite sure whether or not he believed that statement. "I see."

The bell then rang and class began.

As it turned out, Al had every class with Selim, much to the two new friends' delight. By the time lunch came around, Al was in a much better mood than he had been this morning. As he approached the lunch table where his brother and their friends sat, however, he saw that his brother was not in as good a mood as he was. He was glaring darkly into empty space, repelling most of the curious students who hadn't met the local prodigy the previous year. Their friends at the table all seemed be sitting at least a seat away from him.

Strangely enough, Selim didn't seem to be bothered by Ed and the scary aura surrounding him. Instead, he smiled that smile that Al still couldn't understand.

"That's your brother, right? Edward Elric?"

* * *

Ed walked into his first period class, English, uncharacteristically happy that morning. He had gotten a good night's sleep last night and had enjoyed a wonderful breakfast. He couldn't be more prepared for school. He had just set his things on an empty table in the front row when he was alerted to the presence of a new classmate by the sound of a loud laugh. He turned around to see a green haired... person who he couldn't identify the gender of. The student was wearing a black leather jacket, black trousers, and had black leather boots which they put on display on top of their desk. Everything about the stranger screamed "trouble".

"So your the pipsqueak prodigy everybody's been talking about?" The student sneered. "You don't look like much. I was expecting you to be a bit... Taller." Ed willed his mouth to stay shut and his face was burning red as he tried to control his temper.

"I'm... Not... Short..." He managed to say semi-calmly through his gritted teeth. Suddenly, Ed also became acutely aware of his teacher, Mrs. Datzman, staring at him with sharp eyes. She was very aware of his temper and his sensitivity about his height since he had spent a few afternoons in her classroom last year during detention. He was almost certain that Mrs. Datzman believed that he was pure evil. He wasn't inclined to blame her for believing such a thing however, considering how violent he could be.

"What are you? Delusional? Of course you are! How old are you anyway? You look like you belong in kindergarten to me." Ed felt his self control slipping away.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped, redirecting his anger from his least favorite subject of conversation. The student smirked.

"You can call me Envy."

Much to Ed's despair and Envy's delight, the two of them had every class together. By the time he finally reached the lunch period, Ed's mood was about as bright as a storm cloud. His friends from last year wisely chose to give him some space. Envy thankfully decided to sit with his own friends (Ed wondered how he had any friends so soon in the first place), and he had a few minutes of relative peace to glare at nothing in particular.

"Brother? Is everything alright?" At the sound of his younger brother's voice, Ed's glare softened.

"Hey, Al." He said wearily, turning only to find that his brother had apparently bought a new friend to their lunch table. Surprisingly, he appeared to be just as young as they were. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Selim Bradley, a new student here. He's a sophomore like us!" Ed's expression remained neutral.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking hands with Selim.

"The pleasure's all mine." The new student said and smiled. It took Ed a total of five seconds to decided that he didn't like this boy or his smile. Something about that grin was off, and he felt no urge to find out why. For the sake of his brother however, Ed faked a smile.

After an awkward and unusually silent lunch, Ed quickly left the cafeteria. Roy Mustang, a junior that he had met last year, and a couple of his other friends ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, pipsqueak, wait up!" Roy yelled over the noise of the hallway. Ed looked back and glared at him.

" _Who are you calling so small that he could drown in a teacup, you jerk!_ " He yelled angrily, picking up his pace.

He was nearly to his next class when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the hallway. It was Riza Hawkeye, who was also a junior. Roy and another one of his friends, Jean Havoc, stopped beside him

"Hey, chief, what was that all about? You've never run from us before!" Jean exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Is it because of that creepy kid?" Ed glared at him.

"It's-"

"Don't even _try_ to tell us that it's none of our business." Riza interrupted, her sharp eyes looking at him intently. "You're our friend, whether you like it or not. Anything that concerns either you or Al, concerns us as well."

"I'm just having a bad day." Ed said, not daring to snap or yell in Riza's presence. "This guy who calls himself Envy is in all of my classes and he's been bothering me all day."

"Envy? You mean that new kid with the weird green hair?" Roy asked, a frown on his face. He nodded. "I'd advise for you to try and avoid him at all costs." Ed looked up, a bit surprised to see concern in Roy's eyes.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I've heard rumors about him. And not just from school. I think he's involved with some gangs in the city."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ed groaned. "I have to spend every day of this year with a genderless palm tree involved in criminal activity. Of course, of course. And to top it all off, he seems to enjoy continuously sitting next to me so that he could bother the living daylights out of me! What now? Will he move into the apartment next door?"

"Don't worry, Ed. Roy, Jean, and I have a _talk_ with him after school today." Riza said with a rare and reassuring smile.

"We will?" The other two students asked dumbly in unison.

" _Yes,_ you _will_." Riza said, looking at the two of them, a warning look in her eyes.

Roy and Jean quickly nodded there heads in agreement. "Of course we will!"

Ed sighed. "Thanks guys, but you really shouldn't. If Envy's in a gang, I think we'll all be better off if we steered clear of him." The first bell rang, warning them that they were a minute away from being late. "I gotta get to class." He said, and walked away without another word.

When Ed entered the classroom, he was almost relieved to the point of tears. The only seat left was in the back corner of the classroom and Envy wasn't anywhere near it. The green haired student glared at him from his seat and muttered some unflattering words as he passed by, but Ed was too happy to hear him. Then, he paused and blinked. The student next to him was another kid about his age! He had narrow eyes, black hair, and what seemed to be a permanent smile on his face.

"Why hello, fellow genius! I've heard much about you! Your Edward Elric, aren't you? My name's Ling! I look forward to being your friend!"

* * *

Ed had quickly befriended Ling during the classes they had together and thanks to his fellow prodigy, Envy wasn't able to bother or even sit near him, for the rest of the day. Sure, Ling was a bit annoying, spoiled, and constantly asked him for food, but he helped Ed avoid a certain green haired jerk and happened to be the same age as he was. It was nice to have a friend who was also a kid for once, even if they did argue much more than they agreed. By the end of the school day, Ed had hopes that this year wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately, he had jinxed himself earlier.

"Hey pipsqueak." An already familiar voice said as he and his brother approached their front door. Ed's eyes widened and he made a choking sound that resembled a twisted form of an attempt to speak.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ed managed to finally say. Envy smirked.

"Isn't it obvious, shrimp? I live here."

"Brother? Who's this?" He turned to face Al. He had decided to not tell his little brother about Envy, not wanting to endanger or worry him. So much for that.

Instead of answering his brother, Ed grabbed his hand and stormed inside their small apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Their caretaker, Sheska, a kindhearted librarian that had found them on the streets a few years ago, dropped her novel at the sound of Ed's loud entrance.

"Oh, welcome back home!" Sheska said cheerfully as she saw them enter the small living room that was also the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey, Sheska!" Al said with a grin. The brothers saw their caretaker as more of a sister than a mother, considering how young she was and how she had been their friend before adopting them. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful! And how was yours?"

"We'll tell you about it later." Ed growled, before slamming the doors to his and Al's room.

As he crashed into his bed, Al sat down at the desk they shared, a look of concern on his face.

"What's going on, Ed? You've been acting weird all day. Who was that guy next door?" He lifted his head slightly to meet his brother's eyes.

"You don't need to know his name, who he is, or how I know him Al." He said, choosing his words carefully. "All you need to know and all I'm going to tell you, is that you must _never_ talk to him or even _look_ at him. _Ever._ No matter what."

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please write a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Constructive Criticism will be greatly appreciated as are alerts and favorites! I decided to make Sheska the Elric brothers' legal guardian since I wanted their caretaker to be somebody who won't play a big role in this story. Sheska happened to be that person. If your bothered by the fact that she's their caretaker, worry not, she won't be in this story very much. The next chapter will probably come soon. I plan on updating every other day since I want to also update my other fanfiction, but no promises! I don't write for a living (I wish I did though). Until next time, I, EndlessStars, bid you farewell!  
**


End file.
